Bar Fight
by SethiaViaraDiterot
Summary: A Lorenzo fic. When his world falls apart, he finds help at an unlikely place. But who is that woman? R/R Fixed chapter 1.
1. Prologue

The idea for this came to me out of the blue. I just started writing and this came out. I have some ideas for it, but suggestions and feedback are welcome. Hope you enjoy. The rating is to be on the safe side. I don't own the General Hospital characters, and I make no money.  
  
There was nothing left to live for. He just didn't have anything anymore. It all started when his parents died. Sure it had been many years since that explosion, but it still haunted him. Their screams crept into his nightmares every so often, never allowing him to forget. Then his daughter. The child he loved more than he thought he could, died a few months after it's birth from unexplained causes. It hit him hard, and severed the last tie he had with the child's mother. He never loved her anyway. Now he was suffering the final loss. When he received word that his only brother had been killed in some small town chasing a woman who didn't love him, something in Lorenzo broke. His brother was all he had left. Sure Lorenzo still had money and status, territory and other things, but it didn't make up for it like he thought it would. When he was younger, he thought all of it would replace what he was missing in love and family, but it never had. At each loss he grew a little more bitter, a little more detached. But now he was sure it was over. He had no one left to care about or to care about him. For the first time he not only felt alone, but he was alone. If he wanted, there was no end to the number of beautiful women he could hire to keep him company as he wished, but inside he knew they could never give him what made him so empty. And he never was much for hollow, classless lust. Since Luis' death, he had been drowning each day in the strongest alcohol he could, locked up inside his tasteful mansion. Not even the possessions he spent years and millions acquiring were beautiful to him anymore. Once in a while he'd go out to a bar, usually ending up in some kind of trouble. The majority of his personal bodyguards were fired, and when he left the mansion, he'd always go alone. What did he have to fear anymore? Certainly not death. Suicide was below him, the cowards' way out. Though he felt he had nothing in his life, the only way out had to come on it's own accord, and Lorenzo was an impatient man. With his guards gone, he was sure any day would provide a knife in the back, or a bullet through the head. But nothing, not even an attempt. Where were his enemies now, he thought bitterly. His self-destructive attitude was what called him to bars nestled deep in the seedy parts of town. In the past, bar fights were too petty and trivial to concern him, but now they became almost a hobby. Usually he won, even drunk, but sometimes he liked to give in to the beating. It gave him a new pain to focus on for a change. After a fight, he'd go home and pass out on his huge bed. The size of it only exaggerated its emptiness. Just as his wounds would begin to heal, Lorenzo would feel the need to see his own blood again. On angry days, he would beat his opponent mercilessly, but on his self-pity days, the other guy would go home with a feeling of accomplishment. Neither ever got him anywhere, but he wasn't thinking, and that was the whole point. 


	2. An Unusual Situation

Well, here's chapter one. It's much longer than the prologue. There's nothing I really need to set up, it's pretty much self-explanatory. I hope you enjoy this fruit of my tired brain. It's been fun to write so far. Let me know if I should keep 'em coming. The song part is "What Might've Been" by Lonestar.  
  
Lorenzo woke up to pitch black. The same old dark, empty room he woke up to every time. Sighing he reached over and turned on his bedside light. His watch told him it was 5 pm, but it was no different to him then 5 am. All the hours seemed to blur together, but he stopped caring a long time ago. He hadn't planned on showering, but when he got up and saw he had opened some wound on his side, Lorenzo decided to bathe. The water was cool and fresh and rather enjoyable. He stayed there for some time, soaking and relaxing. "If only I could get back to being the man I was." He thought longingly. His mind always drifted to "if only" when "what if" wasn't around.  
  
That evening he decided to go to Jack's, an old bar he used to frequent. It was a little far, so he hadn't been there in a while. Hopping in his car, Lorenzo put on the radio as he drove off.  
  
We can't go back again, There's no use giving in. And there's no way to know What might've been.  
  
"Damn country." He thought, changing the station. His fondness for country music wasn't the best choice. Classical would have to do, not that he minded. One thing that didn't diminish was his love for music. It was his only other escape. On nights where his eyes were swollen nearly shut and it hurt to do anything, it never hurt to listen. As his mind drifted off, set into motion by that Lonestar chorus, he decided this was going to be one of those nights he went home bleeding.  
  
Once in the bar, he sat down and ordered vodka. It had been his favorite since the year he spent in Russia hiding from enemies. It was also the year he kicked his coke habit. He almost wished he hadn't nowadays. The bar was bustling with life, only not the kind most people wanted to be around. Most would go out of their way to avoid this gathering of low lives, but not Lorenzo. This was his home away from home. Somehow he still felt superior to all these social outcasts, but something told him it couldn't be by much. It wasn't very late yet, so the atmosphere was mildly pleasant, considering. A lot of the visitors were just taking a break from life and the family, or hanging out with their buddies over a stiff drink. It was too soon for the miserable to take over. Lorenzo was a little early, but had nothing to keep him occupied elsewhere, so he began his night of drinking. A few shots later, his sophistication was fading away. It wouldn't be long until he'd be ready to receive a good old-fashioned ass kicking. Was this all he had to look forward to these days? What a sad state to have come to.  
  
Abruptly his thoughts were interrupted by some rather loud arguing. A large, bulky man who just screamed white trash was yelling at a tiny, pale brunette. A lover's squabble, Lorenzo was sure, turning his attention back to his glass. It wasn't his concern, and he really couldn't care less. Soon the voices dropped and the bar was calm once more. Lorenzo's inhibitions were slowly leaving him, and the blurred mess he had been calling life for months was returning. Familiar, but far from comforting. Soon, he kept telling himself. His angry days were more enjoyable, but these days had a purging affect. In his head, he was developing a plan to start a fight. Lorenzo discovered there was an art to it. Wrong person or wrong approach could lead to no fight, a call to the police, or any number of unwanted things. As he was laying out his idea, there again came yelling. The same two people he saw before were starting up again. Aggravated, he would have ignored it like last time, but it was closer now.  
  
"I told you the first time, I don't care what you want, I'm not a whore and I'm not going home with you. I don't even know you!"  
  
"Shut up! You're gonna do exactly what I say, got it?"  
  
"And why the hell would I do that primate?"  
  
The man glared fiercely at the unafraid woman.  
  
"Because I'm bigger 'en you an' there ain't nothing gonna stop me, so shut the hell up skank."  
  
Usually a bar would have incidents like this taken care of, but this one was a shady place owned and operated by some apathetic criminals. They just sold the booze, and even welcomed the entertainment. The other people there drinking couldn't care less either, or were too drunk to know what was going on. Lorenzo wasn't quite there yet. He figured he'd use this as his opportunity to pick a fight. And this guy looked like he could deal out a serious beating.  
  
"You're not going to make me do anything, understand?"  
  
The woman was obviously battle ready, but Lorenzo was shocked to see not even an ounce of fear. The woman stood up to this man like he was a child. She wasn't even drunk. Probably just brainless, he thought.  
  
"And what could you do cunt?"  
  
"Don't tempt me."  
  
"Oh come on tough girl. Let me see what you got"  
  
He didn't have to wait long either. The small woman retracted her arm and sung at the man with astonishing force. The man went reeling. Lorenzo was shocked. That was quite a shot, especially from someone so petite. The man slowly got up from the table he was sprawled out on. When putting his hand to his face, blood greeted him.  
  
"You worthless little bitch!" he snarled.  
  
He lunged at the woman who seemed ready and waiting. Lorenzo knew she had no chance, no matter how tough she was. He quickly got up and stopped the man in his tracks.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you." He threatened coldly.  
  
"What the hell do you want? This doesn't concern you."  
  
"What a big man you are, going after a woman."  
  
"I don't need a lecture, the whore hit me, an' she's gonna pay, now move before I make you."  
  
The woman stepped forward and glared at both men.  
  
"I don't know who either of you think you are. Both of you leave me the hell alone. And you," she said looking at Lorenzo, "I don't need any help from you or anyone else."  
  
She was seething at this point, her eyes ablaze. She stared holes into Lorenzo, actually startling him with her ferocity.  
  
"You should feel lucky. I don't care how strong you think you are, you can't win, so quit while you're ahead. I'm sure your manicurist wouldn't want you to break a nail."  
  
"Excuse me Mr. Righteous? You think I'd need your help? That would be like going to war wielding a pointy stick. I don't need you, especially with this piece of overgrown trash."  
  
Enraged, the man suddenly pushed Lorenzo to the side, moving faster than expected.  
  
"I'll show you girl. Someone needs to put you in your place."  
  
He swung at her and she ducked away, punching him in the abdomen. He doubled over, but then swung again. She blocked and went to hit again, but he caught her arm and smashed his elbow into her face, sending her to the floor. Lorenzo decided to act. The self-pity day just turned into an angry one. No matter how he felt about his life, he could never allow a man to hit a woman. Even if she was asking for it. He grabbed the guy and head butted him, then brought his knee up, opening a gash over the man's eyebrow. As the guy yelled in pain, Lorenzo punched him in the face and was about to give him a gut shot when all of a sudden he was falling. The woman had tripped both of them with one good sweep of her leg. She got up quickly, giving Lorenzo a dirty look before moving over to the man, still in pain. She kicked him in the side a couple times, making sure he stayed down. Once satisfied she stopped and went back to sit at the bar, motioning for the bartender.  
  
"A white Russian please." She said with contradictory grace.  
  
Lorenzo got up a little sore, and drug the man outside. He came back in and sat beside the woman. She looked at him, took a sip of her drink, set it down, and sent her fist colliding with Lorenzo's cheek. It wasn't all that bad, but it made a point. She then went back to her drink casually.  
  
"You could be a little more gracious." He said rubbing his face.  
  
She set down her drink and turned to him.  
  
"Grateful for what? Interfering or being pompous, arrogant, and chauvinistic?"  
  
Her words lacked anger, but had a sardonic tone.  
  
"I was just trying to help. I'm sorry if that's become a crime. I don't know if you've noticed, but not all women are as capable as you seem to be confidant you are."  
  
He had to admit she was impressive. She wasn't big, but she could handle herself well. He wondered if she really could've taken that big guy. Stranger things have happened.  
  
"You know what they say about assuming." She said indignantly, but the bitterness faded from her face. She stared at her drink for a second before sighing and looking up to Lorenzo.  
  
"I apologize. If it had been most other woman, you would have been welcomed help, even a miracle, and it's good you'd actually bother, though I don't know where the true motivation lies. I appreciate the thought."  
  
"See, that wasn't so hard. I'll take that as a thank you."  
  
Raising her glass a bit in a sort of toast, she took a drink. Lorenzo was noticing for the first time what she looked like. She didn't fit in with the average female bar rat. She was wearing black boot cut pants along with a long sleeve, black, button up silk shirt, both of which were now slightly dusty from the floor. She had on heeled boots and several pieces of delicate silver jewelry. Her black hair was pulled up, and some strands had shaken loose and fell down to her face and neck, looking almost intentional. Her make up was light and he noticed her face was quite striking. She had high cheekbones, a small chin, full lips, proportional nose, and nice dark blue, almond eyes. Her pale skin made everything stand out. She sat up straight and held her glass elegantly with well-kept nails.  
  
"I have to admit, you did seem to be holding your own. You must understand though, that I don't know how well you can defend yourself, and I didn't feel like taking my chances at the time."  
  
It was mostly true. He was looking for a fight, but he knew there was no way he could let her get hurt. She was still a woman after all. She half smiled and nodded.  
  
"I know. I just hate being seen like some helpless twig among tree trunks. I didn't spend years learning to protect myself to be treated like a child. This happens quite a lot. But I keep coming to these places. Maybe I have a death wish." She smirked. "I've never seen you here before. What's your name fearless protector?"  
  
"Lorenzo. I usually don't go this far to drink, but I felt like coming here tonight. I'm sure it was fate with the intention of having me get beat on by you, so thanks for full-filing my destiny." His tone was humorous and he smiled at her. She smirked and held out her hand.  
  
"Nice to meet you Lorenzo. I'm Phoenix, but I usually go by Niki."  
  
He shook her hand. At first he thought she was a crude, classless, troublemaker, but now he saw that she was quite polished, despite her sarcastic humor.  
  
"So tell me," she asked, "What are you running from? What are you trying to drown? I know there's something. I can see it in your eyes."  
  
Apart from a few times, she never really looked at him. Her face was focused on her glass or off in space. Now she stared down at her drink, her tone casual and slightly detached.  
  
"Now, now. I barely learned your name. We're not quite at life stories yet. Besides, a person's demons are intimate business." He kept him words light and smiled.  
  
"Fair enough. Some people's problems are more personal than others. I've known some only escaping from dead pets."  
  
"You hold many conversations with strange men?"  
  
"No, but they all feel the need to tell me. Old, lonely men tell the saddest stories."  
  
"Sounds about right. You live long enough the problems pile up. So tell me, why am I an exception then?"  
  
She shrugged. "I suppose because you don't seem to fit in with these blemishes."  
  
Lorenzo did notice his Italian suit was a little different than the worn t- shirts and faded jeans.  
  
"You'll have to be careful. That could be construed as a compliment."  
  
She chuckled and he smiled at her. "Just don't tell anyone, all right?"  
  
Lorenzo smiled again and took a drink. "So what about you?"  
  
"What about me?"  
  
"What are you drowning?"  
  
For a brief moment he saw something flash in her eyes. Fear? She took a drink as she tried to regain her calm expression.  
  
"Like you said, a person's demons are intimate business." After letting out a deep breath she stared off in her own world for a while. "Isn't life capricious though?" Shaking her head she came back to reality.  
  
"That it is." And boy was it, he thought. Lorenzo knew they both had been dealt some lousy hands to play. He wanted to know what caused the pain he saw in her eyes, but knew it wasn't his business.  
  
As time passed, they talked some more, and drank some more. Slowly people were leaving the bar, going off to whatever else they had: families, girlfriends, apartments, pets, cars. By time the bar was beginning to shut down for the night, both of them were pretty hammered, laughing together like old friends. The bartender announced the place was closing, so Lorenzo and Niki finished their drinks, and helped each other walk out.  
  
"Day people don't know what they're missing, sleeping through their nights. Psshht." Niki slurred sentimentally.  
  
She stared into the darkness, illuminated by the large, orange moon. There were a couple cars left, but the place was pretty desolate, looking abandoned at the hour. Lorenzo spotted his car.  
  
"Do you have a vehicle here?"  
  
"No, no. I don't live too far, so I usually walk. Driving just wouldn't be smart anyway, as you can see."  
  
She was swaying, obviously having trouble walking straight. She drank about as much as he did, but her size was her drinking handicap. He was impressed still. She really knew how to handle her liquor, just not that much apparently. Niki could tell Lorenzo was having trouble too.  
  
"From the looks of it, I think I should call you a cab."  
  
Lorenzo began to protest, but knew from even the short time he was around her, that arguing was futile. When he thought about it, it was probably a smart move anyway. Most nights he wouldn't care, but he decided to take her up on her offer.  
  
"Sure. I think that would be a good idea, now that you mention it. I would appreciate that."  
  
She smiled and rummaged through her purse, finally pulling out her cell phone. She turned it on and began to dial, but suddenly the screen went blank.  
  
"Shit. I forgot to recharge the damn thing. I'm sorry about that."  
  
"No, that's ok. I can drive. I've done it before, don't worry about it. I like to live on the edge anyway." he joked, though mostly meaning it.  
  
"Oh no, I'm not having that on my conscience. I live a little ways over there," she motioned shakily, "You can use my phone. We'll drive there, and you can keep your car in my driveway for the night. It'll be safer that way."  
  
He thought about it for a moment. It was better than driving, not to mention safer. Not in the frame of mind to really think much about anything, he agreed.  
  
"Ok. That'll work. Come on, my car's over here."  
  
They walked over and got in. She guided him to where she lived, which was only about a quarter mile away. They pulled into the driveway, and he followed her to the door, which she unlocked, motioning him in.  
  
"Here, sit down. I'll go get the phone."  
  
She disappeared down a hallway, not so gracefully. Lorenzo looked around at her home. The place was nice. Spacious, clean, and full of luxury. The living room he found himself in had an organ sitting next to a marble fireplace. The light came from an ornate hanging light, accompanied by some nice smaller ones on the various tables nearby. In front of him was a glass and mahogany coffee table, which had a carved tiger on top. There was also a large, full bookcase against the sidewall. An aquarium sat on top of the bookcase, probably a 70-gallon, he thought. On the walls were various paintings, mostly scenery, but some contained animals or other well crafted works. One was a violent storm with a dark sky, background lightening, pouring rain, bent trees, and agitated lake. It sat over the fireplace. Other touches added additional character to the room, such as figures, sculpture, and heavy, rich drapery. A woman after my own heart, he thought as Niki came back into the room with the phone.  
  
"I was thinking about it, and you could stay here if you want. You wouldn't have to come back for your car or pay a cab." Pausing a moment to gage his acceptance, she then decided to add, "I even have a guest room you can use."  
  
He had to admit, the offer was tempting. She reasoned it out well, and he was too lazy to argue. He might as well stay where he was. Why not?  
  
"If it's too inconvenient, I wouldn't mind taking the cab."  
  
"It's no trouble. The room's always made up, and you did help me out earlier." She admitted.  
  
"Well I tried at least. I kinda wish I had someone to save me from you." He smiled.  
  
"Yeah, yeah. That's what you get for meddling." After the mock warning stare she rubbed her arms together. "Hmm, I think I should start a fire. It's chilly in here, isn't it?"  
  
He hadn't noticed it before, but she was right. Little goose bumps were starting to rise on his arms, despite the suit jacket. It was October after all. Niki went over to the fireplace and messed with it until a nice fire was roaring to life. He watched her attentively from his position on the couch. She was quite beautiful: slender and refined, strong and fearless, pained and defensive. Somehow she intrigued him appreciably, seeming to be an interesting, mysterious, complicated woman, a bit different that most. There was so much he wanted to know, so many questions he wanted to ask, but wasn't comfortable enough to.  
  
Niki got up and smiled at him before walking into what appeared to be the kitchen. Lorenzo soaked up the welcome heat now filling the room, and allowed himself to relax some. A few minutes later Niki came back out carrying a silver tray with two cups and a silver kettle. She set it down on the coffee table, and poured each a steaming cup of brown liquid.  
  
"I don't care what anyone says, but you can't relax in front of a fireplace without hot cocoa. A little childish, but necessary."  
  
Lorenzo chuckled. "Yes, it does seem to work great together doesn't it? Besides, we don't need any more alcohol."  
  
"Very true." She smiled as she brought the warm liquid to her lips.  
  
For a while they sat and talked, mostly reliving happy moment from the past, both dodging any trace of the pains they have lived through. The moment was too bright and strangely happy for them to bring up what made them feel so down all the time. It was no time for pain.  
  
When the cocoa was done, Niki took the cups and tray to the kitchen, and came back, sitting a good deal closer to Lorenzo than before. He enjoyed the feel of her body heat beside him, and subtly breathed in her faint, but rich perfume. Her being so near stirred something inside him, and it had been a long time since he'd felt anything close to it. Niki leaned against him and sighed. Somehow he could tell she wasn't usually so prone to affections like this.  
  
"Id usually be the last to admit it, but I actually really enjoyed spending time with you tonight. I'm not very big on socializing."  
  
"Oh really? I couldn't tell when you were kicking my ass at the bar."  
  
She laughed. "Yeah, I guess I'm good at hiding it. Nevertheless, this is pretty rare."  
  
"I know what you mean," he added hesitantly, "I hardly seem to leave my house much these days. Except to go out drinking of course. It's been awhile since I've actually talked to someone. I bet you feel honored now, Xena." He smirked at her.  
  
She gave him a "haha, really funny" look, but then softened it as their gaze lengthened. Realizing she was staring, Niki quickly looked away, smiling shyly and trying her best to cover her gawking.  
  
What a beautiful smile, Lorenzo thought to himself. He stopped to notice how amazing it was this close up. It surprised him how a gorgeous woman like herself could end up so seemingly alone, cut off from a world she could just as easily rule. As he continued to gaze, the urge to touch her was growing. As she looked back up at him with those soft sapphire eyes, he knew he couldn't keep it inside any longer. Quickly he leaned forward and surprised her by kissing her tentatively. Lorenzo just knew she would slap him or worse, and at the very least break away and scold him. The shocking part was when she didn't. She actually kissed him back. Leaving the nervousness behind, he lowered himself over her on the couch as the kiss deepened. His passion was eating at him, and everything working automatically. Then he remembered something; she was drunk. He was almost certain she wouldn't be this willing sober. Not with what he knew of her personality already. Summoning all his strength, he broke away. Even with his self-destructive path, he knew this would be too immoral, even for him.  
  
"What's wrong? Did I do something?"  
  
Her eyes were a little frightened and her tone was apprehensive. Lorenzo stood up to better stifle his desires.  
  
"No, you didn't do anything. I just can't let this happen, I'm sorry."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"You're drunk my dear. I doubt you would approve of this in the morning."  
  
Sadly she nodded and sat back timidly on the couch.  
  
"I understand." She said as she handed him the phone.  
  
He took it, looking at her remorsefully. He dialed for a cab and told the man the address. Not knowing what to say, he sat down in a chair across from her. They sat in awkward silence for a moment before she spoke up.  
  
"What if I want you to? Doesn't that have any influence in this? God, it's been way too long. I don't know why, but something about you has been drawing me in all night. I haven't felt this way in ages, and it seems like a waste to just get it go because I happen to be a little tipsy."  
  
Her eyes were pleading and Lorenzo wanted so much to just give in, to forget morality and responsibility and blame it all on alcohol. Hell, maybe she wouldn't even care when she sobered up. But he couldn't. He knew he had to let it stop, even though it was the only think that had made him feel so alive.  
  
"You're more than a little tipsy I'm afraid. You'll thank me later, I can almost promise. I'm sure you deserve much better than that."  
  
Despite her obvious disappointment, Niki smiled, flattered by his caring. Rejection was hard to take, but it seemed to be for good reasons, even though she didn"t care about them at the moment.  
  
"I'll just have to take your word for it." She let out a breath. "It would have probably been something I would have wanted to remember anyway."  
  
Playfully she smiled at him and he smiled back, happy she agreed. Lorenzo wasn't sure he could have held out much longer if she decided to argue more.  
  
Soon they heard a car pull into the driveway.  
  
"I suppose I should be going. I can't thank you enough for your hospitality and your company."  
  
"Your welcome. I was an odd pleasure meeting you. I really appreciated tonight."  
  
"I did too. Take care Niki."  
  
"You too Lorenzo."  
  
They shared a look before he went out to the waiting car. As it drove him home, his mind was still completely focused on her. He couldn't remember the last time he went home with an event so engrained in his mind. To top it off, the feelings and visions were positive. That was a new one.  
  
Once home he collapsed onto his bed, still thinking of her as he quickly drifted off. He couldn't wait to get his car back the next day. For once he actually fell asleep and rested peacefully, without his demons tearing at his rest. 


	3. Facing the Morning

Well, here's the next chapter. Whatever I've changed from the past (like Lo never having been to PC) should be explained somewhere in the story. If it gets confusing later on, sorry, but I think I'll have it taken care of. BTW, I have about 6 chapters written that I just need to type up when I can, so new chapters should be coming regularly. Anyhoo, I hope you enjoy and I'm happy to say I know exactly where this story is going now, and it should be interesting. Of course, I don't own the GH characters or places/etc. from the show and I make no money off of this.  
  
********** When Lorenzo woke up, the same emptiness and meaninglessness that was his day hit him, just like usual. Mornings were always hard because the weight of what was now his life came crashing into his mind, killing whatever blissful thoughts were still left from his dreams. The same old crap. Again his goal for the day was to do whatever it took to get his mind to shut up, if only for a moment.  
  
Then he remembered, today was no usual day, because last night was no usual night. He began to recover images from the night before. He remembered the amazing woman he met at that most unlikely of places. Events and conversation were a little fuzzy, but he knew enough to remember how the night had ended. Lorenzo was actually shocked remembering his stab at principle. Had he really said no? So he still had it in him to surprise himself. Still, he had no clue what to say to her today. "Oh hey, remember me? Sorry I kissed and ran, but you were coming on to me in your drunken state, so I decided to reject you and come today to make sure I reminded you in person." Lorenzo was sure she'd either be angry at him, or ashamed of what happened. He'd seen it before. Lorenzo wasn't much of a one-night stand person, but Luis had been in that kind of situation a lot. Luis told him the women he met were the kind who got really attached really quickly, or the kind who were immediately disgusted with themselves.  
  
Lorenzo didn't know which would be worse. Did he prefer her to hate him, refusing to speak to him again, or to be so embarrassed that she was afraid to talk to him again? Either way, Lorenzo lost. He really did want to keep in contact with her. For the first time in ages he had something to look forward to. Something pleasant. In one night she had somehow changed his frame of mind, if just a little. Never had he gone to a bar and woken up reflecting on it the next morning. He knew he had to see her, even if he didn't have to get his car, which he did. The car was merely a convenient excuse. Lorenzo knew he wouldn't be able to leave without talking to her, even if she slapped him or shut the door in his face. Deciding to rely on instinct, he would just let his words come out as they may, refusing to think too much about it.  
  
Lorenzo got up and walked into his spacious bathroom. Once upright, he felt a massive headache coming on. Reaching into his mirror cabinet, he pulled some extra strength painkillers and popped a few into his mouth. It would be a while, but he'd manage. Looking in the mirror he saw a rough, groggy, worn looking man, but otherwise unharmed. No cuts or bruises, blood or swollen anything. His jaw was a little sore, but there was nothing physically to indicate it, though he couldn't see everything with his unmanaged beard. With the wild, uncut hair he looked a bit more like a bum than he would have liked.  
  
Getting undressed he stepped into his shower, letting the streaming water clean away real and imagined dirt and grime. Even if his face was undamaged, scars and bruises still marked his tan skin. He frowned, for the first time seeing them as a sign of weakness and contempt rather than medals and atonement. All this used to be beneath him.  
  
Getting out, he picked out a nice dark gray suit. It was almost a dressy casual, and very comfortable. It was one of his favorites back when things like that had mattered to him. He smiled, feeling good having just that little feeling from his past back. What the hell did that woman do to him? After making himself as presentable as he was going to, he poured a glass of pure orange juice, instead of his usual Screwdriver. Once finished with that, he called for a cab, knowing he couldn't very well take one of his cars, obviously. If only he hadn't fired his driver.  
  
The cab arrived, and about 45 minutes later he was in front of Niki's house again, only now it was daylight and his mind was clear enough to take in what it really looked like. It was a faint green two-story with a well-kept yard in a neighborhood full of similar ones. The houses were far apart, and big, leafy trees kept them in shade. To Lorenzo the neighborhood seemed a little desolate and abandoned, even if it was meticulously cared for. It reminded him of an episode of the Twilight Zone.  
  
After paying the cab driver, he gathered his nerve and walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. There was no answer, so he knocked in case the bell wasn't working. Soon he thought she was either gone or avoiding him, and was about to leave, but finally he heard the door unlock. Slowly, Niki opened it and peered out cautiously.  
  
"Good morning." He said cheerfully.  
  
She half-smiled at him and opened the door all the way. She was wearing a long-sleeve, black velvet top along with loose leather-like pants. Her boots and jewelry were the same, only now she had on a silver necklace with a sparkling sapphire teardrop. Her make-up was classy like before, and her hair was down. He could now see that it was a couple inches below her shoulders and feathered.  
  
"Good morning. I suppose you're here for the car."  
  
"Yes, for the most part."  
  
"Here, come in."  
  
Stepping aside she let him in and gestured for him to sit down on her smaller sofa. She sat across from him and offered some coffee. For a moment neither of them spoke, unsure of how to begin the conversation. Finally Niki just sucked it up and began.  
  
"Look, I just want to apologize for last night. My behavior was, unladylike to say the least. I usually don't have that much to drink, or someone coming home with me, for that matter. I acted like a hormone driven teenager, and I'm sorry for putting you in that situation." She got it out. The hard part was over.  
  
"It's ok, I understand. Alcohol doesn't bring out the best in people. It wasn't a flaw in your judgment or character, so you don't have to apologize. Hell, I'm the one who kept you at the bar until we were swimming in booze."  
  
"Nevertheless, I hate making a fool of myself or losing any kind of control. I guess a bar isn't really the place to be then huh?"  
  
He chuckled as both felt some of the tension leaving the conversation.  
  
"I did feel I had to apologize for my behavior, but that's not the only reason I asked you in."  
  
Lorenzo's brows pushed together a little in confusion. What else would she need to tell him?  
  
"Last night, even though I was willing and arguing for it, you still backed off. We were both drunk, but you somehow managed to keep me from making a slut of myself. Not everyone could of or would have done that. I don't know how to thank you."  
  
The blush returned to her face and she looked down to the floor.  
  
"Gee, you weren't that grateful the first time I tried to help." He joked.  
  
She let out a little chuckle and turned to him.  
  
"Yeah, I know. Sorry about that."  
  
Smiling again, he continued warmly. "But seriously, there was no way I could have violated you like that, even if I knew I could have gotten away with it. I can't explain it, but I actually cared how you would feel the next morning, which is a strange thing for me to do. I don't know."  
  
Lorenzo shook his head, unable to quite understand himself why he did what he did. He smiled softly as he looked into her less flustered eyes. They were silent for a moment, acknowledging what the other had said.  
  
"I guess you'll want to be off now. I don't want to keep you from your day."  
  
"My day's not all that important, but there are some things I have to take care of, and I'm sure you do too."  
  
She nodded. "Yeah, there are a couple things on my list today. I wouldn't want to forget to mop or something."  
  
They got up and she walked him to the door.  
  
"Lorenzo, thank you again. For everything. It really means a lot to me, and if there's anything you need, don't hesitate to ask."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind, but don't worry about some kind of debt. I wouldn't have had it any other way. Cheesy huh?"  
  
They laughed and he started walking back to his car.  
  
"Niki?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"This may seem odd, and I'll understand if you decline, but I was wondering if you'd like to accompany me to dinner this evening. I don't get much company and I discovered I rather enjoyed yours."  
  
"Hmmm. Why not? That sounds like a good idea. I do have to eat eventually, and it would be nice to have some company."  
  
"All right then. Around 7 maybe?"  
  
"That'll work."  
  
"Ok. I'll see you at 7."  
  
With a smile he got into his car and left for home, wondering exactly what got into him. When was the last time he asked a woman out? Niki went back inside and dropped onto the couch. 'How odd', she thought. 'I haven't had anything to look forward to in a while. What is this man doing to me?' A grin played on her lips as she started planning the evening ahead in her mind. 


	4. Dining with Mr Alvarez

Next chapter. Not too many people reading this I think, but that ok. FYI, I have little knowledge of formal dining, and my French is a little rusty, so be warned. I'm not all too thrilled with my writing in this chapter, but it's leading to the next, which is one of those "so that's what's going on" chapters. I guess I don't like this one because I'm not big on dialogue, but the action comes in soon, so hang in there. Enough rambling, I hope you enjoy, and let me know what you think. I don't own GH characters, and I make so money, yadda yadda yadda. Oh, and yes I know, Ribisi is an Italian name, even thought the restaurant is French. It's just a significant name.  
  
***** All day Lorenzo had been nearly prancing around, humming almost forgotten songs to himself. Once in a while a smile would even appear on his face, and even stranger, he hadn't even touched a bottle of booze. The staff he still had were a little worried. They were used to their habitually miserable boss. Many thought this meant he would kill himself soon, or something else that had to be bad, which to them meant no more generous paychecks. A few knew it wasn't the glee of a man with sinister intent. They saw it for the mysterious blessing that it was becoming. Renaldo, Lorenzo's oldest employee, remembered the once spunky man that had hired him years ago, and saw a little of that man now, as he heard Lorenzo hum old country songs when he thought no one was in earshot.  
  
Since he got home that morning, Lorenzo had been busying himself making preparations. He had always been a man of order and planning, when he could. This wasn't going to be some fast food date. That was something he just couldn't do, and doubted Niki could either. He called his favorite restaurant, Ribisi's, actually having to look it up first. He asked for two specific tables to be reserved, one outside and one inside depending on Niki's preference. After taking care of that, he called in a favor he would need for after the dinner, assuming he didn't screw anything up of course, which was very possible. When he hung up, a faint gurgle in his stomach told him what was wrong, but he decided to skip lunch. He would either ruin his appetite for the evening, or he'd get so nervous it might not stay down long.  
  
Lorenzo felt almost giddy by this time, so he set out a great suit and undressed to take another shower. This time he opted for a bath, enjoying the relaxing soak in the warm water. When he purchased the tub he bought it specifically for the comfort and space it provided, knowing regular ones just weren't made for him. When he was through, he dried and brushed his teeth again. Looking in the mirror he decided to do something about the bum look. He trimmed and cut until his beard was neat, precise, and appropriate. Next he dressed, admiring the suit he had chosen. It was black, of course, but the button-up underneath was deep, luxurious purple silk. He finished getting ready, and put on some nice black shoes, and his silver chain.  
  
Looking in the mirror again, he closely studied his appearance. The suit was perfect, the beard was trim, and the hair was flawless and gleaming. Satisfied, he sat down in one of his recliners and picked up a book to read until it was time to go.  
  
About a quarter after 6, he called for his sleek, black limo. It arrived quickly and he got in and headed to Niki's.  
  
At five till they pulled up. He got out and walked up to knock on the door, suppressing the nervousness eating at his stomach.  
  
Niki had been just as anxious as Lorenzo. She had spent a good part of her day as well preparing, and had been ready for a while when Lorenzo showed up. Grabbing her purse, she opened the door and promptly stopped cold, seeing the striking man at her door. Recovering quickly, she smiled.  
  
"Wow. Got tired of the homeless man in a business suit look, I see."  
  
Lorenzo was suffering from a similar reaction. As good looking as she had been in the short time he'd known her, when she answered the door he was taken back a second. She was wearing a crimson satin dress that had a sheer, velvet, lace-like design layer over it. The sleeves were straps, and the dress went a little above her knees. A pair of black high-heeled sandal- ish shoes matched perfectly. Her hair was up with a few strands hanging down around the sides of her face. She wore a tear-drop ruby necklace with matching earrings, along with a silver bracelet and sapphire ring. Her make- up was tasteful, her light eyes standing out with the dark liner.  
  
"Well what can I say. A man needs a change once in a while. Shall we be off then?"  
  
"We shall. Let me just get my coat."  
  
Grabbing a long black, fleece coat off the rack by the door, she locked up and followed Lorenzo to the car. He opened the door for her and got in.  
  
"When you do something you go all out don't you?"  
  
He shrugged. "I'm not much for the half ass attempt. There's no reason not to do something with the appropriate gusto."  
  
"Sounds like a good way to go about things. So where are we headed tonight?"  
  
"Ribisi's."  
  
"Really? I love that place. I can't remember the last time I went."  
  
"You have good taste. It's my favorite. Of course I'd allow no less with you all dolled up like that."  
  
Blushing for a moment, she gave him a look.  
  
"Better be careful. I'm not good with compliments. I might have to smack you. Wouldn't be pretty."  
  
"I'll have to keep that in mind. I'm not certain you're bluffing, though I don't think you'd want to mess your pretty hair for something so trivial."  
  
Lorenzo enjoyed teasing her, not able to gage her reactions yet.  
  
"You look like you'd be more concerned about that particular issue. I bet your hair's wind tunnel tested, isn't it?"  
  
"You caught me."  
  
He smiled and slicked his hair back with his hand. Niki allowed herself a little chuckle, and moved to a more comfortable position in her seat. She turned her head to the window and gazed at the city flying by. Lorenzo followed her stare for a moment before turning it back to her. Oddly, his mind drifted to her finances. She was obviously wealthy, but he couldn't put his finger on how. Inheritance? Parents? Maybe she was lawyer or a doctor. He wasn't one to let his curiosity go hungry, so he figured it wouldn't hurt to ask.  
  
"So tell me, what is it you do for a living?"  
  
Her body tensed in a second, obviously disturbed, and she quickly turned to him.  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"I was inquiring about your job, if you don't mind me asking of course."  
  
"Oh you know, just some things here and there. Nothing much but it gets me by."  
  
She rushed through her answer, and Lorenzo knew she was lying or holding back. He was tempted to keep at it, but didn't want to spoil the evening playing 20 questions. He made a mental note to ask more at a better time.  
  
"What about you?" she asked hurriedly, trying to calm herself.  
  
"Well, I'm a businessman. I own a few places in town and do business with others." It was mostly true.  
  
"Sounds like a lot of responsibility. Stress must get horrible sometimes."  
  
"Yes, at times. I have very good men working for me, and that definitely helps. I couldn't do it without them."  
  
Niki nodded, as the limo pulled in front of the restaurant. She felt like a star on Lorenzo's arm. This was no new experience for her, but this time there was a fanfare she'd never had before. It wasn't just her walking in, trying to dodge a couple all too obvious stares. It was like arriving with Brad Pitt, only no cameras or excited fans. They were cordially greeted by an excited hostess, all eyes to them.  
  
"Welcome, welcome! We've been expecting your arrival. The tables you requested are ready. Will madam be more comfortable dinning inside or outside this evening?"  
  
"I suppose inside sounds good. It's a bit chilly tonight."  
  
"Very well. This way, s'il vous plait."  
  
He led them to a semi-isolated table near the back of the restaurant.  
  
"Here is your table. I hope it's acceptable."  
  
Lorenzo nodded and pulled out Niki's chair.  
  
"It's perfect Antoine, thank you."  
  
They were handed menus when they were both seated.  
  
"That'll be all for the moment."  
  
"Yes sir." Antoine said as he departed.  
  
They looked over their menus, trying to hide their very present anxiety.  
  
"So I'll be ordering for you I presume. You look like a liver and escargot kind of girl."  
  
He looked up at her, smiling playfully at her slightly annoyed expression. He knew that would get her.  
  
"I'm sure I would love that, but I'll take some pressure off and order for myself, thank you. I have been doing it a couple years now, so I'm quite good at it I assure you."  
  
Lorenzo chuckled. "Ah, chivalry is dead."  
  
"No, not quite."  
  
When they knew what they wanted, Lorenzo motioned for the waiter, giving him their orders and requesting the sommelier. Soon he arrived, looking serious and professional.  
  
"Oui monsieur. J'ai un bon le vin rouge. Vous devriez essayer il, vous ne le regretterez pas."  
  
"Oui, nous prenons cela. Merci."  
  
"Derien. Bon soir."  
  
"I didn't know you spoke French. When did you learn?"  
  
"Well, I'm not really fluent, but in my business I need to know other languages, at least a little. And I personally enjoy learning."  
  
She nodded, admittedly impressed. She had always wanted to learn another language, but something always came up, and her high school Spanish was very rusty to say the least.  
  
"Now, I know you don't care much for compliments, but I have to say you look lovely tonight Ms.."  
  
"Hardy." She replied, a faint blush rising to her cheeks for the millionth time.  
  
"You're not looking so bad yourself. This tidy look is a noticeable improvement. The beggar look only did so much."  
  
"I'll accept that as a compliment, Miss Hardy. Um, is it miss or misses?"  
  
"Miss. The last two days would have played out a little differently if it were misses. If I were married I wouldn't be having dinner with another man, let alone a near stranger. I'm just loyal that way."  
  
"Just had to be sure."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"Nope, no wife." he said, holding up his right hand for further proof.  
  
"Ah, I see. So what about a last name? I'm sure you have one, they pass them out at birth."  
  
"Al." He stopped, knowing his last name was not unknown to many, especially in this area. He didn't want to take a chance at scaring her off, even though he hated to lie. It was only for now.  
  
"Alvarez. Lorenzo Antonino Alvarez."  
  
Niki could tell something was off. People don't stutter trying to recall their last names. She wondered why he would possible have to lie about something like that. But it was no big deal. Fake names were common in her business, so she just made a note to ask about it later.  
  
As the evening stretched on, they ate and chatted pleasantly, cracking jokes or teasing each other every so often. The wine had been a success, but each drank modestly, not wanting a repeat of the night before. They enjoyed the evening, neither being able to keep their eyes off the other for more than a second. When they were finished, Lorenzo began thinking about the next destination he picked out for the night. He hoped it would go over well, but he could never really tell with this woman.  
  
"Well Miss Hardy, are you ready to go?"  
  
"I suppose so. I definitely couldn't eat another bite."  
  
They paid and got up, walking arm in arm to the door.  
  
"Time has really been flying by hasn't it?" Niki reflected as she got back in the limo waiting out front. "Thank you for dinner, it was exquisite. I just wish you had let me pitch in. It wouldn't have broken me, I promise."  
  
"Far too complicated. I just saved some time and energy."  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Besides, it was my treat. Call me a chauvinistic male, but I enjoyed it. What can I say, I'm just a power freak."  
  
"All right, I'll give you that. But next time I get some of that wonderful power."  
  
Lorenzo stopped for a moment. So she wanted a next time? That was a very good sign.  
  
"Next time, huh?"  
  
Niki realized the information she had given, and grew a little timid. What made her think he'd want that?  
  
"It's presumptuous I know. There doesn't have to be one, I was just rambling."  
  
Lorenzo smiled as she tried to recover.  
  
"That doesn't sound like such a bad idea, actually. I think a next time would be nice."  
  
"All right then. I'd like that."  
  
Both smiled, happy to know they had another date to look forward to some time. Niki hadn't been run away. That was refreshing to Lorenzo, though the night wasn't over yet. 


	5. The Date Takes a Turn

I would have included this in the last chapter, but it would have been way too long. I like this chapter better. It took longer than I thought to get it up. I hope I wrote this well. It's hard to exactly capture the fire that is Lorenzo. Things will be sorting out soon. Hopefully I didn't give too much away in this chapter. Have no fear, questions will be answered soon if it's not obvious, which I hope it isn't. Anyway, I hope you enjoy. Of course, I don't GH character, and I make no money.  
  
***** Niki was looking out the window as they drove. It took her a while to notice they weren't headed in the direction of her house.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"I took the liberty of arranging a little place for us to relax while our dinner settles."  
  
"A man of surprises I see."  
  
She eyed him warily. Where could they be going? She knew about where they were, but there wasn't anything very special about this end of town. She would know after all, since she worked this part of town mostly. Her suspicious nature was telling her whatever he was planning wasn't very good. This end of the city had shady things going on at this time of night. A man could easy take a girl into a dark or wooded area and she'd never be the same again, if she was ever seen after that. Well, this guy could try if that's what he wants, she comforted herself. She was used to being in strange places with strange men. She really thought he was a little different, but that's the way people were. Hell, she wasn't all that different.  
  
Lorenzo noticed her change in manner. Her eyes had lost the playful glimmer he had seen all night. Since he picked her up, he tried to read her throughout the night, but wasn't quite able to. He could tell when she changed moods, but never really what they were. He had a feeling that this time it was because of the unexpected stop they were making. She told him before how men thought of and treated her, so he could only imagine what she was thinking. He'd be suspicious too. He hoped she'd enjoy it though. Again his mind was beginning to drift to his unanswered question. Sure she answered, but it wasn't the truth. He wanted to know what she did. Maybe it would explain her a bit. Lorenzo had an idea, but he didn't really want to think about it. He was determined to find it eventually though.  
  
"I have a feeling you're not much for surprises. I don't know where I get that impression."  
  
Niki noticed she was beginning to scowl. "Well, surprises can go wrong. Plus the other person never quite knows what's ahead. Not always a good thing for a couple control freaks like us. But curiosity lets me endure surprises."  
  
"I have to agree. I think you'll like this. In fact, we're pretty much there."  
  
She followed his eyes out the window, seeing a bunch of trees standing in darkness. Her apprehension grew. What could he want with the woods? Her feeble hopes were hanging on by a thread. Just like the rest.  
  
Noticing her expression he tried to reassure her. "Don't worry." he said as the limo stopped. They got out and Lorenzo walked over to her.  
  
"Follow me." Lorenzo said, starting to walk into the trees. He turned around when he didn't hear footsteps behind him. "I promise my intentions for walking into the woods are innocent. I know how it must seem, but please trust me on this."  
  
She really wasn't open to trusting him at the moment, but he was alone and even in the dress she knew she could defend herself if, or when, he tried anything. Hesitantly she followed him. As long as she could remember her life had been dangerous. Even when she tried to get away from it. She gave in to the dark side of life, so this wasn't all too bad. Worse scenarios could and had happened. Her work required her to be strong, callous, and unemotional. There was no other way so this would be no different. Putting on her business face, she followed. How could she have assumed he was different? She hardly knew him after all. If she got the chance, she'd make a point of finding out who exactly he was.  
  
They walked for a couple minutes in only the light from the sky to see with, which was just enough. Soon she saw a clearing up ahead of them. He had taken her hand when she started following him, leading her this way and that and making sure she didn't get lost. As they went out into the clearing, Lorenzo smiled at her. Niki expected the very worst by then, but instead of living up to those fears, Lorenzo turned and led her around a tight cluster of trees and up a hill. He was ahead of her and as they pulled out from the trees, Niki saw Lorenzo staring off, a smile still on his face, at the distance. She stepped forward to see whatever he was looking so intently at. The hill peaked, and she looked over the side.  
  
They were on the edge of a cliff and she looked out, her breath catching for a moment in her throat. She looked down and as far as she could see, there was an ocean of glittering. To the right the city lights sparkled in the dark, still looking very much alive. To the left the bay reflected the light of the moon, breaking it up with its gentle waves. She had never been an outdoors type except for the common scenery and parks. She never stood looking down at a city before. She saw what was her world, twinkling like an elaborate child's toy. The place where people lived, worked, married, and raised children was laid out before her, humbled and simplified. It was like a maze she had been thinking was her life. Just a place, and now, at that moment, she wasn't apart of it. She was separate. She was above it and away.  
  
Lorenzo watched as her eyes filled with a childlike awe and fascination. He had a very good idea what was going on inside her head. The same thing happened when he first stumbled upon this place. Whenever he had to get away after that, he had come here to realign himself and get away from the horrible problems that seemed so trivial from this viewpoint. It had been a while since his last visit, and for some reason she had reminded him of it. It was private property now, but he pulled the proper strings, and made their visit risk free. Looking back down across the landscape, he still got chills.  
  
"This is so beautiful." she said softly. "I can't even tell you how."  
  
She looked at him, a new peace in her eyes. He smiled knowingly.  
  
"I had a feeling you'd appreciate the view. Let's sit down."  
  
They sat against a tree staring out. Almost instinctively she leaned against him and they took in the scene as well as the company. Both knew these moments were few and far between. So this is what made life bearable?  
  
"Thank you for bringing me here. I haven't felt this.warm inside in a long time. Sounds crazy, but my life doesn't really give me much option."  
  
"It's a sad thing when that happens. I know. But there is always room for change I suppose."  
  
She looked into his eyes and smiled, grateful for the comfort he was surprisingly providing. Maybe he wasn't a creep after all.  
  
"You know what? We should go get some coffee. I know a great place not too far and I have late night caffeine cravings."  
  
Niki chuckled. "I can relate. That sounds great."  
  
"All right then. Let's go back to the limo."  
  
He helped her up and stopped.  
  
"What's the matter?"  
  
Thinking for a second, he looked at her and serenely smiled, pulling her close for a kiss. She was surprised, but not completely unwilling. They kissed sweetly for a moment, Lorenzo making sure he didn't get carried away. He pulled from her, the smile returning instantly.  
  
"Sorry. I just had to do that. I want to remember kissing you here. We can go now."  
  
"No.problem." she said still a little stunned as she followed.  
  
She thought she wasn't a sappy type, but here he was proving her wrong. They walked back to the limo hand in hand again, but this time they walked closer together and without the tension. They got back in and Lorenzo instructed the driver. They drove to a close neighborhood and got out in front of the Java Palace. They went in and ordered, talking more as they drank. She told him about what she felt on that cliff, and he told her about the first time he was there. Soon they had finished their coffee and were just talking. They were interrupted by Lorenzo's pager.  
  
"Hmm. Sorry, but I just have to make a quick call if that's ok?"  
  
"Sure, I don't mind." She knew about important calls, and she couldn't begrudge him that.  
  
"Ok. Well crap." he said after rummaging through his pockets. "I think I left my phone in the car."  
  
He called an employee over and asked where a phone was. The guy pointed across the street and informed him that the place was closing in a minute.  
  
"No problem, thanks. Well let me get this call and we can get going."  
  
Niki nodded. "All right. I'll wait outside for you."  
  
They walked out and she waited against a pole by the curb. A second later the lights in the store went out and the man came out and locked the door. 'What a thorough closing he did' she thought. Then again she was in this part of town. When the light had gone off, she noticed how lonely the street was. One side was overgrown and wooded, and the other had a couple shops, which were now all closed. The street lights were far between and some were broken. 'This is perfect business environment.' she thought bitterly. She watched Lorenzo on the phone across the street, his back to her. He looked into the conversation, gesturing with his hands once in a while. As she was looking at him, a pair of strong arms and a rope were suddenly around her.  
  
The man had a gag in her mouth before she could scream. She struggled violently, but it got her nowhere. Another man came out from behind the other, standing beside her.  
  
"Well, well Hardy. Didn't your momma ever tell you to stay away from dark streets at night? Bad things might happen."  
  
She mumbled at him, struggling some more.  
  
"No use. Frankie won't let you go anywhere. I have to say Hardy, I don't like how you've been handling business. You think you can do what you want do ya? I don't think so. Why don't I see fear in your eyes? I should. You are in a really bad position here. Then again, a poor little girl like yourself shouldn't be walking around alone in a place like this."  
  
He ran his hand along her face and she tried to dodge away from it, unable to.  
  
"No. no. Don't struggle. I have such wonderful things in mind before I take you out. Just cooperate and this will be over soon darling."  
  
Across the street Lorenzo was hanging up the phone and looked over at a large man subduing Niki and another talking to her. He could see the men had guns and must not know he was there because they faced away from him. Fear entered his mind, then anger. They would pay for touching a single hair on her head, he thought as he drew the gun he always had on him and snuck across the street slowly. As he was approaching the smaller man was starting to pull up Niki's dress as the other held tight. Niki had her eyes closed and was trying her best to get free. Fury gave way in his mind as he ran up to the man, muzzle to his head.  
  
"What the hell do you think you're doing?"  
  
The man stopped immediately and froze. Lorenzo tried his best to remain under control. His bastard was going to do what he thought he was. There was no question that this man would have to pay. Both of them. Lorenzo rammed the gun into the guy's flesh.  
  
"I asked you a question asshole."  
  
"Who are you and what the hell do you want? This is none of your goddam business."  
  
Lorenzo smacked the man with the metal object along the side of his face.  
  
"Answer me!" he yelled furiously.  
  
"You know what."  
  
The guy was on the ground, feeling his face. Lorenzo decided to leave him be for a second and free Niki, first taking the gun from the man on the floor and giving him a solid kick in the ribs.  
  
"Get your hands off of her before I blow a hole in your head." Lorenzo said with an eerie calm.  
  
Fear filled the man's eyes and he let go of Niki, putting his hands in the air. Lorenzo brought the gun across the man's face with all his strength, sending him to the ground with his partner. Niki stood by Lorenzo and spat at the two on the ground.  
  
"Go ahead. Tell him to shoot me Hardy. Isn't that what you want? You'll go to jail and you know it."  
  
"Shut up!" Lorenzo cried, inflicting another blow to the ribs.  
  
The guy yelled in pain, blood starting to come out of his mouth. Lorenzo looked down at him and over to Niki who was staring at the man vehemently. The image of the man pulling up her skirt and the knowledge of what he was going to do crept into Lorenzo's head again. With a yell he got over the man and started wailing on him with the gun. The man tried to block with his hands, but it was futile. Blood was appearing and the sickening sound of metal against flesh and bone filled the night. Finally Niki managed to pull Lorenzo off him, but there was little resembling a face left on the man. He was unconscious, bones broken, blood pooling around his head. Some of his hair was now in the ground, still attached to bits of skin. The other man had watched in horror, but didn't dare do anything seeing how furious the assault was. Lorenzo pulled his gun up and aimed it at the unconscious man's head, clicking a bullet into the chamber.  
  
"No, no!" Niki yelled. "If you kill him we'll get caught."  
  
"Not if we get them both."  
  
"No, trust me. Don't do this. It isn't the time or place."  
  
Her eyes pleaded with him and he looked at her for a moment, finally putting the gun down. He turned back to the men and got close to the large man whose eyes were wide.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I.I'm Frankie."  
  
"Who's that?"  
  
"He's Vonnie."  
  
The man was big but dimwitted. Lorenzo was reminded of Lenny from Of Mice and Men.  
  
"Look, I don't care why you were here, or what your intentions were. When he wakes up, tell him he was messing with the wrong man. If he ever goes anywhere near her again, tell him Lorenzo Alcazar will hunt him down and make sure he pays for it three times over, got that?"  
  
"Yes sir, Mr. Alcazar. I'll tell him. I've heard of you."  
  
"Good. Now stay here. If you get up while I can still see you, I'll shoot you."  
  
Lorenzo got up and looked at Niki and they walked off. When they were out of sight they stopped. Niki had been thinking not about what went on, but about his name. Alcazar. She knew an Alcazar a few years ago, Luis. They must be brothers or cousins. Luis was involved in her old life. She wondered if Lorenzo knew who she was. This connection to her past wasn't good. He could already know too much.  
  
"Are you ok?"  
  
"Yeah. I'm fine."  
  
"God, I am so sorry. I should never have left you alone." The pain was evident in his words and eyes. He looked at her and had his hands on her shoulders.  
  
"It's not your fault. I should've kept closer or something. It's ok, I'm fine now."  
  
"Jesus, I just.he was going to."  
  
He buried his face in his hands and faced a little away from her. She saw this really ate him up. She took his hands.  
  
"It's ok, really. It didn't happen. Look at me. You're not to blame. You saved me."  
  
They stared at each other, some of the turmoil gone from his concerned blue eyes.  
  
"I'm glad you were there. I don't think I could've handled it on my own. This time you really get to be hero."  
  
She laughed, coaxing a smile out of him. He sighed and squeezed her hands. They were silent for a moment, recuperating. 'Alcazar. Why did he have to be so close?'  
  
"Who were those guys?"  
  
"Uh, I don't know. They just came out of nowhere."  
  
"But he knew your name."  
  
She looked to the ground, not knowing what to say.  
  
"I don't know. It seemed like you've done that before though. Must be a family thing." She said shifting focus.  
  
"You knew my brother then?"  
  
"I couple years ago. Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"I was afraid you'd be scared off. Just hear the name and think the worst. I wanted to get to know you without having to worry about that. Did it really matter?"  
  
"Well, it would have been nice to know ahead of time."  
  
"I know. I'm sorry. You must think I'm some horrible thug now."  
  
"No. It doesn't matter what you do for a living. You gotta do what you gotta do. I'm not going to judge you for that. This is a mob town and I have no illusions."  
  
'Why didn't I hear anything about an Alcazar?' she thought. Lorenzo was surprised by her instant acceptance. She seemed genuinely unconcerned with his mob background.  
  
"I'm glad I haven't scared you off then."  
  
He was partly right. It wasn't the mob, but his last name had changed everything. She knew what she had to do now. It had to be quickly before she lost the nerve.  
  
"Yeah. I'm really grateful for what you did for me back there. No one's fought for me like that before. I will always appreciate that. You were quite amazing actually, even if you did get a bit carried away."  
  
"Sorry bout that. I was a little upset. Why were you so concerned about me killing him?"  
  
"I don't want either of us to end up in jail. Especially because of that piss ant. He's not worth the trouble."  
  
'But she said she didn't know him.' Lorenzo thought. 'Maybe she's just assuming. I doubt it.'  
  
"Look, I'm sorry but I have to go."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"It's been a stressful night. Not you in particular. I just have to go."  
  
"Are you sure? Ok. Let me page my driver."  
  
"No, I'll take a cab."  
  
"What? Why?"  
  
"Doesn't matter, ok? I just want to take a cab."  
  
"All right. I'm waiting here with you though."  
  
"Ok."  
  
They walked to the phone and she called. They waited in silence until the cab showed up.  
  
"Are you going to be ok here waiting for your driver?"  
  
"Yeah, I'll be fine. Get some rest. Can I call you tomorrow?"  
  
"I have some errands to run, but I'll call you when I can, ok?"  
  
"Ok. Goodbye Niki."  
  
"Goodbye Lorenzo."  
  
Her eyes were sad as she got in and closed the door. Her goodbye was meant for more than his. Lorenzo knew something was definitely wrong, but he'd give her some time. Tomorrow he'd go to check on her and see what was wrong. He called his driver and soon he was on his way home. So many questions filled his head. Who was she? Who were those guys? How did they know her? Why did she leave so suddenly? How did she know his brother? The next day he'd try to answer at least some of those questions. He would call some sources and see what he could dig up. He also made a mental note to get rid of this 'Frankie' and 'Vonnie'. He resisted killing them there, but not all together. No one would touch Niki that way and live. He was starting to think they were connected by her job. Maybe she was what he thought. She didn't seem like a prostitute, but it would explain a lot. Maybe she gave it up. That was all he could think of. He didn't like that possibility, but he had to know either way. He went to bed that night thinking about her again. 


	6. Fill Me in Please

Sorry it took so long, but I was having some technical difficulties. Updates should be coming sooner now. Some character info is revealed here, so hopefully you like how the story's going. Thanks for the reviews!! It's very encouraging. Well, enjoy! As always, I don't own GH characters and I make no money.  
  
***** Niki had gone over everything that night. Before her sedatives took effect, the details were worked out mentally. It would be close and rushed, but not impossible and that was enough. When she got up early that morning, she booked her flight for later that day and called for a van. She quickly packed everything she really needed, which didn't include the furniture, much to her dismay. The house had grown on her and the furnishings were up to her tastes, but she'd find replacements soon enough. Her life in that city was over. Just like in the last one. As much as she reassured herself it was the right decision, she couldn't push Lorenzo from her mind. She wished she could've stayed, if only for him. She scoffed. The only person worth staying for was the one she was leaving because of. Fate definitely wasn't on her side.  
  
Now she was running again. She spent a while the previous night thinking of where to go. Apparently across the country wasn't far enough, so this time she had to cross an ocean. She liked Europe but didn't want to have to learn any new language, so she stuck to Spain. She had taken a few Spanish classes in high school and refined it in the past couple of years, so she figured it would work out. Niki always loved Spain anyway. If she had to move it might as well have been somewhere she liked. It would take time to get some real work, but there was plenty of money for her until then. Her services were sure to be needed. They always were.  
  
Back at his place, Lorenzo couldn't sleep so he called many of his old associates, who were very happy to have their best ally back in business. He had to make sure people were willing to help him with whatever he decided to do. He still needed some information. There were questions and he knew how to get them answered. Lorenzo sent for his best know-it-all guy, who arrived quickly enough. The guy, Bobby, was young and trying to make good with Lorenzo and his associates. He was easy to read and naively honest. He came in dressed in loose, sloppy clothes, spiked back hair, and out of place sunglasses. He was clearly nervous and jumpy, but his eagerness to impress took over.  
  
"Well good morning Mr. Alcazar. You don't know how good it was to hear from you again. I heard on the street that you were outta the game, but I knew you wasn't. You're the top player. The big dog. You'd never bow out. But it has been a while so I was kinda shocked to hear from ya."  
  
"Shut up Bobby. I need to ask you some questions."  
  
"Yeah, yeah! Sure thing boss. Whatever you need to know I'll tell you." Bobby answered in his overexcited, fairly shrill voice.  
  
"Good. I need to know everything I can about a particular woman. A Phoenix hardy."  
  
"Niki?"  
  
"Yeah," Lorenzo answered amazed, "That's her. Who the hell is she?"  
  
"You really haven't been payin' much attention to things have you?"  
  
"Spare me Bobby before I loose my patience, now why don't you fill me in."  
  
"Well, let me see. Niki's pretty big in town these days. She kinda new, but man did she make an impression. A lot of guy been askin' for her services."  
  
"Her services? What are you talking about? Is she a hooker?"  
  
Bobby laughed, annoying an already irritated Lorenzo.  
  
"A hooker? Naw, she ain't no whore. She's a hit man. Or is it hit woman? I don't know what the hell to call her."  
  
"Wait, wait. She's an enforcer?"  
  
"Yep. She's probably the best anyone here's ever seen. Her second week here she took out one of Costellano's best men. Real clean too. The police couldn't trace a damn thing to her."  
  
"So who does she work for?"  
  
"Well no one really. Whoever's willing to pay enough. If they do what she tells 'em, she helps them out. She's got some grudges though. Like with Costellano. He wouldn't take her seriously so Niki wanted to show him what she was made of, ya know? I'd hate to be on her bad side. She's a mean one. I ain't ever met her or nothin', but I'm always hearing about the stuff she does, and man it sounds brutal. Why do you wanna know anyway? Is she givin you trouble or something?"  
  
"Don't make me kill you Bobby."  
  
"Oh don't worry sir, I won't. I like the living, breathing thing."  
  
"That's all for now. I appreciate your help, and remember, you were never hear and we never had this conversation."  
  
"Yes, sir, as always. Got it boss."  
  
"Good." Lorenzo said, pulling a wad of bills out of his pocket and handing them to Bobby, who stared at it hungrily. 'Probably needs it for more crack or whatever the hell he's on' Lorenzo thought. "My men will see you out."  
  
After Bobby left Lorenzo had to sit down. A mob enforcer? Could he really have been so detached that he didn't even know about her? He knew there was some talk around town about a new player, but he paid as little attention as he could. Bt even with this new knowledge, Lorenzo couldn't figure out why she got so upset the night before. He doubted she was afraid of him. Maybe she didn't want to be involved with another mobster. She didn't seem to care if he knew her name, but never said anything about her work, and even seemed to avoid it. He didn't really want to talk about his either, so it made some sense. Still, Lorenzo was lost.  
  
Soon he was on the phone again, gathering whatever else he could on her. He now knew what she had been up to since coming to town. In the year she'd been there, her body count was almost 20 in and around town. All were unsolved and there was nothing connecting her to any of them. In fact, the police were still clueless to her business there. She was definitely good. She never missed a hit, and she always got her payment. Guys learned early on not to double cross her. She could easily trade cash for lives and didn't seem to know the difference.  
  
While he was hearing the details of her affairs, an eerie feeling kept crossing over him. She sounded so heartless and bloodthirsty. That wasn't what he felt during their time together. Sure she was defensive and obviously wounded and bitter, but not like what he was hearing. She had a heart. He saw it in her eyes.  
  
He tried to find anything before she came, thinking info from another city would help him piece some things together, but there was nothing. No trace of her before Florida. His best resources could find nothing. It was like she didn't exist before a year ago. Fed up with research, and being an impatient man to begin with, he decided to go straight to the source.  
  
He took one of his cars and drove out to Niki's as the sun was beginning to set. He wondered if he should just tell her what he knew or ask and see what she says. He didn't want to upset her, but he wanted to hear her side of things and maybe find out some details and background.  
  
When he pulled up he immediately noticed her car was gone. He got out and knocked anyway, thinking it never hurt to try and he could just wait if she wasn't home. No one answered, as he suspected, and started to turn around and head back to the car to wait, but something caught his attention. One of her curtains was partially open and out of the corner of his eye something seemed off. He got closer and looked inside. The rooms were bare of the touches he'd seen before, and the ground was cluttered with papers, rags, books, and many other loose items. He knew it had been abandoned, and that threw his worry into overdrive. His mind was starting to panic, but he tried to stay clear headed. Where could she have gone? Getting back into his car he phoned his head associate to get any info he could and tell him immediately.  
  
Hours passed and Lorenzo called again, but there was no knew information. It was like she just disappeared. He yelled at the man to try harder and be as thorough as possibly, not resting until he knew something. Lorenzo was at home, just waiting and not knowing what else to do. He thought again about the last few days. They had been almost surreal. If he didn't know any better, he'd think it had all been a dream and he had just woken up. But it wasn't. He also knew that no matter what he had to do, he was going to find her somehow. There was no way he could let her go so easily. He couldn't accept defeat knowing it would mean he never saw her again. No, she was out there and he'd find her if it took all he had left. 


	7. Roads Lead to Spain and PC

Another fairly short chapter. I hope you guys like what I'm doing with this. Let me know what you think. Enjoy. I don't own GH characters, and I don't make money with this.  
  
***** Niki made arrangements to be met at the airport and driven to an appropriate place to stay until she could find a permanent home. Permanent. Niki scoffed at the idea. It seemed nowhere would ever be permanent anymore. Sometimes she didn't even know why she stuck around this miserable life. It's not like she had a purpose anymore. Oh wait, her purpose was to kill people. How noble. No one really cared whether she lived anymore, and many wished she would kick the bucket. There was one person who might have cared, but she didn't want to think about him at the moment. It was useless to do so. Maybe she stuck around because the idea of suicide disgusted her. It was weak and cowardly and she would have no part of it. But that didn't make oblivion seems any less enticing each day.  
  
The car was there as she'd hoped. It took her across town and into a lonely, run down neighborhood and to a tall but very narrow house. It looked about three stories high. The once blue paint was faded and falling apart in the weather. The roof looked recently patched, though poorly, and the yard was overgrown. She had expected better accommodations, but she was far too mentally and physically exhausted to complain. Any place would do for now. Bitterly she instructed her men to take her baggage inside.  
  
Going upstairs she found the small bedroom on the 3rd floor and sat down on the dirty, stripped mattress. It was still light outside, but the tattered curtains only let in a small amount of light, which was already dimmed from the grimy windows. She put her head in her hands, depressed and upset with her lack of luck. While she was wallowing, one of her men was coming into her room with a couple of her personal bags and saw her slumped over. Quietly he came up beside her and put his hand on her shoulder. Startled she shot up, and seeing who it was, relaxed again.  
  
"Hey Anthony."  
  
He was her most trusted employee, and the closest thing to a friend she had. Since they first started working together, each had earned the other's trust and respect. Anthony had a good idea of her loneliness, having lost his wife a few years ago. Though they weren't much for words, they shared an odd sort of bond that gave each some comfort.  
  
"You know Niki, they picked this place out because it would make you invisible until you were ready to be otherwise. I know it's not anywhere near what you'd prefer, but it's the best they could do."  
  
"I know. The place may be musty and about to fall apart, but it's fine. I understand the choice."  
  
"If it's not the house, than what's bothering you?"  
  
She paused for a moment, not knowing exactly what to tell him.  
  
"It's just hard to pack up and leave a life behind, no matter what kind of life it was. You and the rest of the men get to go home when you're done here, but I have to begin again, and that doesn't even guarantee I won't have to do it again."  
  
Anthony sat down beside her put his arm around her, and squeezed her shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry. We can't change the past, but new things come and soon we don't have time to think about it anymore. No matter what, life keeps coming and new things arrive to cover the old. Maybe luck will come your way this time. It's not impossible."  
  
They smiled at each other and sat for a moment in silence before Anthony got up. With one last comforting look, he disappeared around the corner, leaving her to her thoughts again.  
  
Maybe he was right. She'd eventually have to stop thinking about it so much. Unfortunately, that could be a long time from then. Deciding nothing was going to get solved in that evening, she curled up on the bare mattress and quickly went to sleep  
  
Back in Florida Lorenzo was still waiting for word on Niki. So far his men had come up with nothing, so out of desperation he decided to search what was left at her house. Maybe she had left some clue behind, as unlikely as it seemed. If nothing else, it would give him something to do other than wait and pace.  
  
He drove over and with practiced skill, made his way into the house. Things were everywhere. Most of the furniture was still there, but they had been moved around and some were tipped over. Anger probably. This reminded him of what his place looked like after getting word Luis died. Papers, dishes, books, and other things were scattered here and there, very unlike the order the house had the last time he was inside. His mind drifted to the first night he was there. The warmth of the fireplace, the hot chocolate, the soft scent of candles, talking to her like an old friend. No, he had to focus. On to the task at hand.  
  
Starting from the door, he began meticulously going over all her left behind possessions. Quickly he found out it would be very tedious, and without much pay off. Most of the papers were useless, so he figured she must have taken the important ones with her. There was nothing useful in the living room, nor the kitchen. He searched the closets and the bathroom, finding nothing in either. The guest room, the study, all the same. He was very discouraged by time he made his way to her room at the end of the hall. Nothing in the shelves, bookcase, dresser. No clue in the books, magazines, papers. He looked through the closet, under and in the bed, in the bathroom, and everywhere else he could think to. Defeated, he sat down against a wall to rest, his face just beginning to glisten in the effort.  
  
Lorenzo couldn't believe there was nothing at all to go on. Not even a travel guide. Looking over the room one last time, he saw something out of the corner of his eye. The small bathroom attached to her room had been searched, but through the crack where the door connected to the wall, he saw a small trash can that had been hidden behind the open door. Not looking too promising, he decided to check it anyway. Getting up, he went over to look through it. Inside the small metal container he saw the black, ashy remains of what was probably a notebook and some papers. He sifted through it with his hand, but they were pretty much destroyed beyond use. In frustration he grabbed the can and threw it across the already messy room, and sat down again to calm himself. That's when he saw it. Against the wall was a small ball of crumpled notebook paper that must have missed the trashcan. He reached over, straightened it out, and began reading:  
  
"Well journal, this is my last entry. You have been a good listener, but like your predecessor, you will have to meet a fiery death. Can't have you telling everyone my secrets now can I? But since I have no one else to talk to at the moment, you will survive a little longer. Tonight things have fallen apart. I was really starting to feel something for Lorenzo, but I found out tonight that he's an Alcazar. The BROTHER of Luis Alcazar! What are the chances? I don't know how much he knows. Luis may have told him too much, and it's only a matter of time before he knows who I am, if he doesn't already. I've done so much to leave that time behind. I can't risk it, even for him. But God, I wish I could. I was happy for once. Can you believe it? But now I have to leave again and start over. I wish I could just stay somewhere and live without this weight over my head, but there's no use wishing. I know how it has to be. I will miss him though. Well, I have much to do. So long my paper confidant. Wish me luck. I'll need it."  
  
Lorenzo was taken for a minute, a little shocked to read that she felt for him. Despite his situation he smiled at the thought. But what was she so desperate to get away from? What was this past that scared her into running when she obviously didn't want to? She had a connection to his brother, but he couldn't figure out what. Lorenzo didn't remember hearing her name before. She mentioned she knew Luis from a few years back. Lorenzo knew Luis had spent the last years of his life trying to obtain the love of Brenda Barrett and battling with that local mob boss Corinthos. It was the city he died in, the small, very dysfunctional town of Port Charles. Maybe Niki's history was there. It was worth a try. It's not like he had anything better to go on. Taking out his phone, he called one of his men.  
  
"What can I do for you Mr. Alcazar?"  
  
"I want you to get a plane ticket for tonight. I'm going to Port Charles, New York."  
  
This was his only lead so far. He just hoped there was something in it.  
  
*Preview: Lo finds some interesting answers in PC.* 


End file.
